


Derailed

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derailed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Criztalinz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Criztalinz).



_”CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN!” The fans chanted loudly._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Changmin stood up languidly from the circling stage and said in a deep voice, “Come here, Yunho.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _”No.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Changmin beckoned him slowly with his hand. “I said, come here.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Yunho shook his head and turned away, refusing the call with a slight pout._  
  
  
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008reab/)  
  
  
  
 _However, the taller man was not deterred. He approached Yunho swiftly from behind, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, slightly rocking Yunho to the side with its force. Yunho closed his eyes, waiting for the enviable._  
  
  
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008sw50/)  
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008th02/)  
  
  
  
 _”Finally, the nuisance has disappeared,” Changmin whispered in his ear deeply. Yunho giggled, shivering inwardly. When he felt the stir of arousal as the naughty man behind him pressed closer, Yunho tried to run away._  
  
  
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008wp73/)  
  
  
  
 _Changmin smirked and hung on, following the squirming man eagerly, a hand sliding from his shoulders to his neck to keep him close…_  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sighs and trails after Changmin as he makes his way off-stage. Ignoring the towel in his own hand, Yunho watches Changmin pant and wipe sweat off. Yunho licks his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
They enter their dressing room and the maknae calls dibs on the shower first. Yunho follows him until the threshold of the bathroom where he is stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thought we could shower together…to save time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, no. Wait your turn.” Then the door is slammed in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho continues standing there, staring at the closed door. He is still so wound up from their gag; he isn’t sure how he managed to get through the rest of the concert.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lays his forehead on the door and listens to the sound of running water, imagining Changmin’s tall, hard wet body all lathered up with soap…long bangs clinging to that beautiful face…erection standing up proudly, begging for attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mouth waters. He needs sex. And he needs it soon or he _will_ spontaneously combust. The last time they made love – no wait – the last time they _fucked_ was around the New Year, before their tour even started…  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh and it had been goooooood…oh…oh… mmmmmmm…_  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in his fantasy, he didn’t hear the water shut off. The door creeks open and he topples down, landing on his knees in front of Changmin’s feet. Yunho stays kneeling, holds his hands up and pleads, “Changmin-sama!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Huffing impatiently and shaking his head at his leader’s antics, Changmin walks over to his bag to pull out comfortable clean clothes. A quick glance behind him shows Yunho staring pathetically back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will you shower already so we can leave?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Wonder what’s wrong with Yunho?_ Changmin wonders as Yunho ambles away, shoulder hunched. _Well, more than the usual that is…_  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrive at their hotel about two hours later. Yunho rushes out of the car, yelling for Changmin to hurry up. They reach the elevators and Yunho starts to punch the button hard, desperate to get up to their room…where a king sized bed is waiting for them!  
  
  
  
  
  
An old lady passes by warning them about the elevators acting fickle all day. One of the lifts finally opens and Yunho drags Changmin into it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho, you heard that lady. Let’s take the stairs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“NO. No time. This is faster.” He insists as he pushes the level five button at least ten times.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No time for what?” Changmin asks while leaning against one side of the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stares up at the numbered lights, hopping impatiently on his heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
1…2…3…4…  
  
  
  
  
  
 _CREEEEEEEK! THUD!_  
  
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008x71x/)  
  
  
  
The elevator derails abruptly before reaching their floor. It sends Yunho wobbles to the side, bumping into Changmin. He grabs onto the maknae tightly, partly looking for any excuse to be close to the other man.  
  
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008yr2x/)  
  
  
  
And Changmin lets him press closer…even holds his hand. Yunho beams. _Min can be so romantic sometimes!_  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’re you smiling at? The elevator just crashed. I told you we shouldn’t taken the stairs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so not _that_ romantic. Yunho rolls his eyes. Undeterred by the scowl on Changmin’s face, Yunho buries his face in the taller man’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sucks in a breath then jumps when he feels a hand squeeze his ass. “Hyung! What’re you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changminnie…I’m horny…so so horny.” He makes a whiny noise in the back of throat. Yunho throws his arms around Changmin’s neck, lifting a leg to wrap around the other’s waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shocked, Changmin can only stare as Yunho throws his head back and humps the front of his body. He stands there like a rigid tree unable to react. He has never seen his hyung this way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho becomes frustrated with the lack of response. He demands for Changmin to undress him. And when the only response he gets is open-mouthed confusion, Yunho growls and pulls off his clothes irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he can pull down his boxers, Changmin shouts out, “There’s a camera in here! Don’t do it…Yunho, this is not the time or place!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gives him a mischievous glance and releases his erection from his grey boxers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sputters, “You’re insane! What’s gotton into you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, hopefully, you! If you’d stop acting like a pussy and cooperate with me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyeing the elevator door fearfully, as if waiting for it to open and reveal a group of Bigeast fan girls with camcorders, Changmin lets his eyes wander all over Yunho’s aroused body.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Damn, I wanna hit that!_ He thinks, too turned on to move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho saunters forwards, unbothered by his nudity, and grabs Changmin’s cock through his jeans. Changmin cries out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wetting his lips, Yunho hisses, “I want Chaa-tan inside me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Chaa-tan?” He gasps as Yunho squeezes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me want some Changmin Jr. I wanna suck on him. Think he’d let me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh sweet, peaceful Buddha. Why must you test me?_ Changmin whines and pushes Yunho to down to a kneeling position.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Suck him all you want, Yunho. Suck him till he cries!”  
  
  
  
  
  
His hyung exclaims in victory. He pulls Changmin’s jeans and black boxers down in one swift motion. Chaa-tan gets caught in the clothes and bounces up to Changmin’s stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _mmmmm…taste…I wanna taste._ Is all Yunho can think before engulfing the other’s gorgeous erection.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho concentrates on flicking his tongue just right on the tip to make Changmin moan louder. He nibbles down to pop one heavy ball into his mouth. He does the same to the other ball, causing Changmin’s body to spasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
He makes an obscene popping sound releasing the sensitive ball from his mouth. Yunho jumps up to tear Changmin’s shirt off.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, hey, hey!” The younger man says breathlessly. “No need to – AH!“  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is biting at Changmin’s nipples while dragging the other’s arms to encircle him, leading a hand down between his ass cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck me with those thick fingers!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin fumbles to wet his own fingers but Yunho’s mouth latches on and does it for him. His groin is burning. His cock growing harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wraps his left leg around Changmin’s waist and lets his mouth travel to the other’s neck, where he leaves kisses, biting whenever a finger penetrates him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin slips another finger into the tight passage and moves in and out. The hole remains tight. Yunho is becoming impatient and lifts himself higher and higher up Changmin’s body, rubbing his cock against the other man’s abs.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Put your cock inside me…FUCK ME!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin trembles as he leans down to grab a condom from his wallet. Yunho leers and takes the condom from his hand, tearing off the wrapping with his teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re taking too damn long!” Yunho declares. After rolling the rubber on Changmin’s cock, he kneels down again and wets the protected length with his tongue...making a lewd display of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin can’t take his eyes off the animalistic man at his feet. Part of him fears Yunho eating his cock!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks up with glittering, dilated eyes. “Is Chaa-tan ready to fuck my hole now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shiiiiiit, Yunho! Shit! Stand up!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He shoves the other man into the mirrored back wall of the elevator. Then he lifts one of Yunho’s thighs up to the protruding bar lining the wall. Changmin aligns his manhood and shoves all the way in. Yunho arches his back, crying out with ecstasy. He begins to babble, each word punctuated by hard thrusts.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Chaaaaangmiiiin! You – did – this – all – your – fault – ”  
  
  
  
  
  
Keeping a slow and steady pace, Changmin leans in to whisper intensely, “The nuisance has disappeared.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho snarls, kicks the other man away and pushes him down to the floor. He climbs that long, hard body, positions himself over the hard cock and rams it inside himself. Yunho didn’t even wait for adjustment time…just circles his hips, grinding down hard…letting the dick reach as deep as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pants. “Yunho, baby!” His hands steady the enthusiastic hips on top of him  
  
  
  
  
  
There’s a moment when their eyes meet. Changmin sits up on his elbows. “Come here, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho eagerly leans over and kisses the other passionately on the lips…tongues mating much like their bodies are.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding Changmin around the neck, Yunho rides the younger man roughly...hitting his prostate each time. Changmin grabs onto Yunho’s leaking penis and strokes it in time with each thrust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pressing his face into the long, deer-like neck, Yunho complains, “It’s not enough, not enough! Changdol-ah!!! MORE! Need MORE!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin wraps his arms around the other’s sexy waist and rolls them over, hand behind Yunho’s head so it doesn’t thud painful to the floor. Raising Yunho’s legs over his shoulders, Changmin bends the other in half to drive into that pert ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
“YES! YES! YES!” Yunho shouts with his eyes closed, nails digging into Changmin’s arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is this how you wanted to be fucked?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“YES! Always! YES!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He can feel the elevator rocking. It vaguely crosses his mind that the doors can open at any moment, which could only lead to an awkward social situation. But right now, with the feel of Yunho’s tight hole molding to his cock perfectly, the entire world melts away. All he sees is his lover’s delighted face underneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho opens his eyes to see Changmin close his. The younger man’s mouth is open in a silent scream. To him, Changmin has the most beautiful sex face in the world. Yunho tests it by squeezing his inner walls to constrict the penis inside him. Changmin screams this time, pounding into him at an unnerving pace. And Yunho loves ever damn minute of it!  
  
  
  
  
  
The legs resting on Changmin’s back slide down to lock around the maknae’s waist instead. Yunho digs his heels into Changmin’s ass, using that as leverage to fill himself to the brim with that amazing cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back arching, Yunho keens his lover’s name loudly. He comes without even touching himself; cum splatters all over his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin watches the tense features smooth out as an intense orgasm rips through Yunho. It’s beautiful to watch the normally stoic leader let go. Changmin is honored every time he gets a chance to witness such a lovely sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the other man’s body calms down, Changmin flips him around, parts the back of Yunho’s thighs, spreads those cheeks, and slides back into that sweet hole. Yunho only moans, letting Changmin fuck him from behind, too exhausted and still reeling from his orgasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s breathing is harsh, his heart is threatening to pound out of his chest. Changmin quickly plunges five more times, then holds Yunho’s small ass firmly in place as his cock burns up and ejaculates a large load of cum.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulls out and Yunho is suddenly there removing the used condom and replacing it with his mouth. Yunho licks up the cum left behind on his dick, sucking every ounce out of him. Changmin groans and shakes, his cock feels incredibly sensitive but he strokes Yunho’s hair and lets him eat his fill.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the older man finishes, he presses his face into the younger man’s stomach and sighs in satisfaction. Changmin calms his breathing and stares down. “Care to explain what just happened? You’ve never acted like this…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s just fucking,” Yunho mutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is it? Or is that what you just want it to be?” Changmin can’t contain the slight jeer in his tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
They disengage to get dressed. Changmin holds up his t-shirt helplessly. The collar is completely torn. But he pulls it over his head anyways...better than walking around half-naked.  
  
  
  
  
  
He finishes first and leans back against the wall with his hands in his pockets to watch the other man. Yunho is struggling to put on his clothes, wincing with each movement. Changmin walks over and helps him. Once the jeans are buckled and shirt is pulled down, Changmin places his palms on Yunho’s sore butt and massages gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin murmurs, “I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t what? Love you? Too late.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho weakens when Changmin’s assertive…and he hates that. He wants to be strong, manly. Changmin cups his cheek and looks into his eyes lovingly. _Damn it_ , Yunho thinks in defeat. _I’ll never win against you._  
  
  
  
  
  
“I – love – you too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin chuckles and strokes his cheeks with both hands. “There now. That wasn’t so hard. Now, let’s press the emergency button so we can get back to our hotel room and take a warm bath together…where I will proceed to fuck you again…as much as you want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grumbles. “Oh now you’re all eager!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Changmin points out, “Well, I’ve never seen you so lustful.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not my fault! That’s what you get for withholding sex for months!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’ve been busy!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t care! We fuck when I say so from now on!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whatever you say, my sweet hyung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then the elevator jerks and the numbered lights turn on again. Yunho and Changmin are startled enough to pull away from each other. The doors finally open on the fifth floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
A security guard is revealed holding something in his hand. _Well, fuck._  
  
  
  
  
  
The man appears mortified as he stutters, “Yunho-sama, Changmin-sama…uh…I…the elevator…camera…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is horrified. _Oh my God! I should’ve listened to Min! Security recorded their entire dirty sex session! Oh my God!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin saves the security guard the embarrassment of continuing by stepping forward out of the elevator, pulling Yunho with him. Yunho bows and apologizes smoothly with a blushing face.  
  
  
  
  
  
The security guard is just as red in the face as he fiddles with the tape in his hand. Both men turn to look at Changmin when they hear a rustling sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is holding out an empty hand towards the guard and presenting a bill fold of yens with another hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sir, I’m gonna need you to hand over that tape.”


End file.
